jodiendote
by pretioso sanguine
Summary: aventuras, complicaciones y drama de nuestro pelinegro stan junto con su novio kyle! one-short dedicado Stan-LoVeR


Reima-chan: olaaaa, yo aqui de nuevo trayendo un one-short que tiene como protagonista al pelinegro preferido de todos (exepto a los fans de craig y damien)...stan!, que protagonisa el fanfic con una de sus aventuras, (y ademas por que en el primer fanfic que ise el se murio).

Aclaraciones: south park no me pertenese.

narradora: Era un dia "normal" en un pequeño pueblito rodeado por montañas y ubicado en colorado llamado south park (NO, en serio) y en ese pueblito todos eran estupidos e infelices menos un sujeto de pelo color negro cubierto por un jodido gorrito azulo con rojo y arriba un pon pon estilo porrista...

stan: ¡como que sujeto!, yo tengo nombre niña...

narradora: ¡ahi disculpame!, lo siento tanto (notese el tono ironico), bueno como decia antes de la interrupción (¬¬) el sujeto se llama stan y el estaba muy feliz porque...

stan: ¡callate!, yo cuento mi propia historia, yo estoy muy feliz por que mi superhiperecontramejor amigo acaba de aceptar ser mi novio y...y...¡y hoy tenemos nuestra primera cita como novios! (la wea cursi XD), voy a pasar a buscarlo n.n

narradora: ¿terminaste?, la que cuenta la historia aqui soy yo, pero como soy buena te voy a alludar en tu cita, primero...¿flores?

stan: rosas rojas como sus cabellos (estrallitas en los ojos de stan).

narradora: ¿chocolates?

stan: tan dulces como su curpo...

narradora: ¿como sabes eso?...¡espera!, no quiero saber, ¿peluche?

stan: un osito que dice "te amo" en un corancito

narradora: cursi pero efectivo...¡estas listo!

stan: ¡si!, vamos

narradora: En fin, nuestro protagonista se dirije a la casa de el sexy y ardiente kyle, su novio.

Stan: ¡ya llege a la casa de mi amado!, voy a tocar la puerta...esperen escucho ruidos raros

narradora: lo que stan no sabe es que kyle no esta solo...

stan: ¡ola!, estoy aqui...puedo escuchar todo lo que dices...¡como que kyle no esta solo!, ¿ahi alguien mas?, debo averiguarlo.

Narradora: asi que nuestro protagonista pego su oido la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedia

**en la casa del pelirrojo**

kyle: ca-cartman, no quiero hacerlo, la ultima vez sangre y me dolieron las piernas como por una semana.

Cartman: ¡oh vamos judio!, tu sabes que te gusto y hasta gritaste cuandon me puse ensima tuyo.

**fuera de la casa del pelirrojo**

narradora: se podia observar a stan con la boca totalmente abierta que le llegaba hasta el suelo y una cara de "WTF?"

stan: ca-cartman hacieno "eso" con kyle, nooooo, kyle no me engañaria, po...porque el me ama y nunca me haria esto...¿verdad?- silencio -¡por que nadie dice verdad!

narradora: lo siento stan, estas solo, yo solo soy la narradora.

Stan: no ,me importa, el me ama, pero por si acaso voy a escuchar un poco mas.

**en la casa de kyle**

kyle: ¡bola de grasa!, no me gusta poannerme en cuatro patas para hacer esto, ademas de que tengo que soportar todo tu jodido peso.

Cartman: ¡callate!, comienza a desvestirte, traje lubricante.

Kyle: bueno...yo traje una escoba.

Cartman: ¿para que una escoba?

Kyle: jejejejjeeje, ¿aun no lo adivinas?...pues te voy a dar una pista, yo no la voy a usar...

**fuera de la casa de kyle**

stan: voy a llorar , aparte de que mi novio me esta engañando, yo pense que kyle siempre era el pasivo, pero ahora esta siendo el seme...¡que mierda le pasa a la escritora!

Narradora: ¡no me pasa nada!, el hecho de que solo alla dormido tres horas no significa que me este volviendo loca.

Stan: como sea, no quiero ser mal pensado...se-seguro que solo estan jugando o algo

**en la casa de kyle**

kyle: ¡nyyyaaaa!, mas fuerte cartman.

Cartman: eso intento judio...¡pero esto no se abre!

kyle: con mas cuidado, me puedo caer

**fuera de la casa de kyle**

stan: aaaaah, si estan haciendo el amor...que hago...

narradora: el pelinegro ve derrepente que la ventana del segundo piso esta abierta.

Stan: ¡ya seeeeee!, voy a treparme por los arboles y asi pasar por la ventana del segundo piso.

Narradora: y asi nuestro heroe-protagonista actuo como una ardilla y se trepopor el arbol sin ningún esfuerzo, para luego saltar a la ventana.

Stan: ¡logre entrar!, pero que es esto...¿un hacha?... jejejejejje ¡perfecto!, puedo matar a cartman con esta arma.

Narradora: y stan como todo un psicopata saliendo de una pelicula de terror baja las escaleras lentamente, pero luego se pone a pensar que podria ver algo muy traumnte...

stan: que no lo esten haciendo, que no lo esten haciendo, o si no me convierto en gotico...otra vez.

Narradora: por fin se decidio a bajar, y cuando lo hizo se encontro con una gran sorpresa...

stan: ca-cartman...kyle?

kyle: stan...¡no es lo que parece!

Narradora: se podia obsevar un auto en el comedor, kyle estaba solo con pantalones y una polera y estaba tratando de abrir una puerta. Al lado estaba cartman tratrando de alludarlo, al lado el habia untarro de lubricante para autos.

Kyle: aaaaag, se arruino la sorpresa

stan: sorpresa, ¿que sorpresa?

Kyle: lo que pasa es que planeaba regalarte un auto y para ver si habia comprado uno de buena calidad llame a cartman que es mecanico, pero al principio empesamos a discutir y a jugar lucha libre y yo le dije que no porque me podia salir sangre, luego seguimos con el auto y este bastardo...

cartman:¡oye!

Kyle: callate!, y este bastardo queria que me pusiera en cuatro para que el se subiera arriba del auto. Luego empezamos a reparar las puertas, pero no se habrian y teniamos que empujamos con fuerza, y yo traje una esciba para limpiar el desastre.

Stan: aaaaaaaaaah, lo siento...jajajajaja...yo pense que estaban...olvidenlo...¿nos vamos a nuestra cita kyle?

Kyle: claro mi amor

narradora: y asi los dos novios se fueron al orisonte mientras se ponia el ocaso (a lo disney XD), y asi termina nuestra historia.

Cartman: oye espera, yo soy el unico que no tiene...¡hazme una jodida historia!

Narradora: lo siento cartman, me caes mal, ademas no hay presupuesto y todos se van...

cartman: oye, oye...¡no apaguen laqs luces!...¡no dejen a oscuras el estudio!...olaaaaa ¿hay alguien?

_**Fin**_

_**reima-chan: bueno, espero que les alla gustado este intento de historia, y dejen review porque o si no su personaje favorito de south park y/o anime sera violado n.n**_


End file.
